


Poor Little Michelle

by clgilland



Category: Full House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgilland/pseuds/clgilland
Summary: Michelle finally has to come to grips with the loss of her mother, but it is so hard learning to cope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Poor Little Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic up here, and though I'm incredibly familiar with this TV series, I'm a bit nurvous at writing, and doing this justice, so please go easy on me! LOL!

It had been a long hot summer day. Becky and Danny were in the kitchen preparing dinner... baked meatloaf. Danny knew this was Michelle's favorite, and thought perhaps she would enjoy the meal.

Michelle had not been acting herself lately. Danny couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she just seemed a bit moody, and not the cute, bubbly, and jubilant little girl she usually was. Michelle had just turned seven a few months earlier, and already, Danny felt like he was losing his baby girl due to her attitude change.

"Girls," Danny called upstairs. "It's time for supper! Oh, and Deej? Can you call Teddy's house, and tell Michelle to come on home? Even if she's not hungry, it's getting close to her bedtime in about an hour or so." "Daaad! You know how I feel about being called Deej!" DJ absolutely hated that petname ever since she could remember. Danny had no idea why, but he shrugged and said, "Whatever. Just call, OK? I'm not gonna tell you again, all right? I'm not in the mood for this!" "OK, OK!", DJ said. "Don't get your tighty whities in a wad." "Excuse me? Donna Joe?" "Nothing, Dad." "Yeah... that's what I thought."

As Danny was taking the meatloaf out of the oven, Michelle came barreling in the door, slamming it loudly behind her causing both Nicky and Alex to jump, and Comet to start barking off his head. "Michelle!", Aunt Becky scolded. "What did we tell you about slamming the door, young lady?" Danny was furious. "Michelle, I know I never have been one for believing in this, though it may change if you continue this behavior. If you do that again, my belt is going across your bottom. You got it?" "it's not faa'aair!", Michelle waled while slamming her hand on the counter top, tears streaming down her face. She quickly ran up the stairs to her room. "You're gonna find out what's not fair in..." "Danny, woh! Danny, Danny!", Becky quietly said barely above a whisper. "Beck, I'm tired of..." "Danny!", Becky squalked. "Something's wrong. Dead wrong! Did you see how she was just crying her little eyes out, bless her heart? I don't think it was your threat to spank her either, though I'm sure that scared her. There's something really going on here. Look at how she's been acting this last week or two. She's been flying off the handle at almost anything we say to her. This isn't like her, Danny!" Danny didn't like admitting it, but he knew she was right. Tonight's little scene was the worst he'd ever seen her. Her defiance was getting the best of him. "Danny?", Joey said as he came into the kitchen from the den area. "What the hell was that all about? Michelle is upstairs crying histerically. You'd think she just got her tetanus shot at the doctor." "I guess we're not eating right now...", Danny said... "I know, Joey. I can hear her all the way from down here. DJ? Can you put the meatloaf in the fridge?" "Sure Dad. Is Michelle OK?" "I dunno, sweety; we're looking into it." "Guys," Danny said with a very serious tone, "Let's go. She might not feel like having visiters right now, but she's finally come unglued with a broken heart. I've gotta figure out what's wrong with our baby girl!" "I'll come with you, Danny," Uncle Jessy said.

Once upstairs, Danny didn't even knock. He very slowly, and gently opened the door, Jessy following a short distance behind. "Awe, precious, come here baby. Daddy's not mad at you," said Danny almost with tears in his own eyes. Michelle's whole body heeved as Danny rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Remember our favorite song we used to sing when you were little? Baby Beluga? Let's sing it together. Shhhh! Shhhh! Jessy, um, help?" Danny was beside himself. "Let me go get my guitar." "Jesseeee!", Danny said. "Darn it, Danny, I'm just trying to help my niece. Give me a break." "Jessy, we don't need anything more to break! Michelle's heart is enough!"

Jessy sat on the foot of Michelle's bed, and stroked Michelle's head softly. "What's the matter, Munchkin?" "Aaaaaaooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaoh!", Michelle cried like there was no tomorrow. "Dannie, go get me some water." Dannie dashed out of the room to the upstairs bathroom. About this time, DJ and Stephanie came in the room. "Girls," said Jessy. "Now's not a good time. Michelle is..." "Michelle! what's wrong?", said DJ. "Talk to me!", DJ begged and pleeded. Stephanie just stood there completely dumfounded with her mouth hanging wide open. Danny came back in the room. "Here, Michelle. Drink this." She gulped it down like it was her favorite soda in almost 2 swallows. "Have! Mercy! Michelle!", Jessy said. "You're not a thirsty pig!"

About this time, Danny's iPhone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Kimmy. "Mister T, I need to borrow your airtire pump from the garage." Danny quickly typed back... "Go get it, Kimmy. Now's not a good time. Michelle's having a crisis!" He then powered off his phone, and put it in his pocket.

Michelle finally regained enough composure to coherantly speak. "She's dead! She's dead! It's all my fault! It's all my damn fault!" "Michelle," Danny said tenderly. "Honey, watch your mouth, but, what're you talking about? Talk to us, baby!" Michelle sat up in bed, still wrapped up in the blanket with Mister Pig cradled in her arms. About this time, Comet jumped up into the bed and laid his head in her lap. "Mommy!", Michelle waled. "I did it! She'd be here, if it wasn't for..." Though no words left his lips, Danny looked at Jessy, and mouthed, "Oh... shit!" "Sweet heart, you didn't do..." Danny started to say, but Jessy interupted him. "Daniel, give me and my little munchkin a second alone, please." Danny turned away and began to leave the room with tears streaming down his own face. He couldn't believe the ache he now felt in his heart. He grieved for the loss of his wife seven years earlier. She had been instantly killed when a drunk driver hit her vehicle head on. What he really was torn to pieces about now however was seeing his little girl crumple to pieces. He had no idea. All this time he'd been yelling at her for misbehaving the last few weeks. Heck, not even just 10 minutes earlier, he'd threatened to whip her, which is something he swore on the bible he'd never do for as long as he shall live to any of his girls, no matter what. He failed. He had really done it this time! "K." That was all he was able to mustor being able to say. He ran to his own room, and sobbed like never before. He hated himself at that minute for not seeing this coming. Danny thought to himself, "I'm a father, darn it! I'm supposed to see these things, and protect my daughters by my might. But alas, I didn't."

Back up in Michelle's room, DJ grabbed Stephanie's hand. "Let's go, Steph... you definitely don't need to see this. You're too young." "But, but, but," Stephanie protested. "How rude!", she said as DJ closed the door. DJ walked Stephanie to her room.

Jessy sat on the end of Michelle's bed silently. For about five minutes, the only sound you could hear was Jessy's breathing, and Michelle's gasps for breath. Finally, Uncle Jessy spoke. "Michelle, look at me! Mom dying was not your fault! Kapish?" "If I wasn't born..." "Michelle! Now that's enough! You stop that talk right now! Cummere Pumpkin. Sit on Uncle Jessy's lap." He took her into his arms, and held her tightly as she began to wheep bitterly into his shoulder. "Sweety, remember, Paa... uh, I mean... Mommy, was my big sister. I grew up with her all my life. When I was little, she changed my diapers!" Michelle grimaced. "Uncle Jessy, ewww! That's disgusting!" "Now see? There ya go, kiddo! Atta girl! I knew that would make you laugh. But anyway Michelle, I say this to make a point. She knew me better than most anyone, and I knew her better than most as well."

Michelle lifted her head from Jessy's soulder, still with tears in her eyes. "I've been a bad girl. The way I've treated Daddy downstairs..." "Michelle, you shouldn't have slammed the door like you did, that's for sure, but you're hurting. It's obvious. When people hurt, they often do really stupid stuff. Take Daddy for example. Daddy loves you more than you ever could imagine! He hurts for you like crazy. He doesn't like seeing his little girl so sad. It frustrates him terribly. When he said he'd get his belt..." "Staaap!", Michelle said as she climbed off his lap. She bent over the bed face down. "Michelle, don't be silly! We're not going to hit you! None of us are! Get up, for goodness sake! Remember a sec ago me saying that hurting people do and say stupid stuff? Well, that was stupid! Uh I mean, what Daddy said, not what you just did. He definitely didn't mean that, and you know he'd never hit a fly, let alone his own daughter. Well, OK, he might dishrag to splatter the soap everywhere when cleaning, but..." Michelle stopped crying entirely at this, and busted a gut laughing. Jessy couldn't resist any longer himself. Michelle's little giggle always made him smile. Jessy fell back on Michelle's bed holding his stomach with tears of laughter streaming down his face. "Don't tell Daddy I said that, or he'd wring both our necks." "I know that's right!", Michelle said.

Then things got serious again, and Jessy brought her attention focus back to the issue at hand. "But honey, seriously speaking, you have to know that this is absolutely not your fault." "I know.", Michelle said as she hung her head in grief.

Jessy reached across her bed and took a picture frame of a pink bunny rabbit off her wall. "Michelle, did I ever tell you the story of how these pink bunny's got here?" "No.", Michelle said quietly. She was still completely heartbroken. "Well?", Jessy started, "Right before you were born, Mommy got one of these pictures framed for me, and gave it to me as a gift. I didn't want to hurt her, though I honestly hated it! So, I put the thing on my wall to make her happy." "Why?", asked Michelle. "That was dumb." "What was I gonna do? I didn't want to hurt my sister's feelings, or rather, your Mommy's feelings. She was really trying to help me feel better. So that evening, I went out to hang out for a few hours with some of my motorcycle buddies. We drove around town, guitars on the backs of our bikes, stopped, ate a picnic dinner, played some song, yes, Elvis...", Jessy chuckled, "And then we all went home. When I got home, I went to my bedroom to take off my bike helmet. Once in my room, to my horror, I saw that Mommy had hung frames all over my wall with these pink bunnies, thinking I'd like them, since I acted like I loved that one as much as I did. Again, what was I going to do? I couldn't hurt her feelings. That would have been so mean of me!" "Yeah.", Michelle nodded. "It would have."

Jessy handed the picture frame to Michelle. "Here...", he said... "Hold this." She took it gengerly from his trenbling hand. "Uncle Jessy, you're crying!", said Michelle. Jessy threw his arms around both her and the picture. "Michelle, I love you so much, Munchkin! You have no idea!" He wiped both his eyes with the side of Michelle's shirt sleeve. "Michelle, the day before you were born, Mommy had gone shopping. She needed to pick up some things for you, as she knew you'd be born very very soon... You know... the usual... diapers, baby wipes, soap, etc.While out however, she ran another arrend. She decided to get another picture frame of a pink bunny. She brought it home, and ran up to Daddy telling him she'd gotten this just especially for your nurcery. She thought it would look so cute hanging right above your crib.

Michelle, That picture you're holding right now in your hand is the exact picture that she bought for you seven years ago. She wanted you to have that thing so badly! It made her so happy to know she would soon have another little girl. That was obviously you." Michelle welled up again with tears, but managed to keep her composure, though barely. She almost lost it entirely, and fell apart completely at that moment. "Oh! Uncle! Jessy! You really mean it? She did that just for me? No one else? I thought you were the one who put this in my room." "Well, technically, Daddy put it there, but Mommy is the one who actually bought it, and wanted you to have it. Have you ever heard the saying, no strings attached?" "Uh uh.", Michelle whimpered softly. Jessy continued.

"When you say no strings attached, it basically means exactly what Mommy did for you with this Pink bunny. She wanted you to have this, but didn't expect anything from you, me, any of the other girls, or anyone. She did this unconditionally. She did it just because she loved... no... let me say that again... because she loves... you so much!

Sweety pie, listen, I know you're hurting. And it's OK to cry. Uncle Jessy just did so himself. You've been through so much this last year. Papouli dying, and now, you're heart is breaking over this. I miss Mommy too. Very very much! I also miss Papouli! You know what, Michelle? I betcha Mommy and Popouli are looking down on us now hearing this talk we're having, and I tell you, they both would be so proud of you!

Remember though what I told you when Papouli died about being brave for me? I said where'd you get th idea that you had to be brave for me. Well, now, I'm going to ask you: where'd you get the idea that you had to be brave with your sadness about Mommy. Mmichelle, honey, it's OK to cry. Everyone acts differently when people die. Remember when we talked about this? I, for instance get really mad. I then go down to my studio and play my guitar, or better yet, my drums, etc. I basically deal with my sadness like that. You, on the other hand cry. And Michelle, that's O, K. There is absolutely no shame in that! None! Understood?" "Yeah. I do.", Michelle said softly.

"So, another thing that helps me, Michelle, is keeping Mommy in your heart. In other words, Mommy is in Heaven. You won't see her again for a while, but you will eventually. In the mingtime however, remember all the things we tell you about her. This pink bunny picture frame is a wonderful way for you to remember her. Every time you look at it, you can remember how much she loves you." "Uncle Jessy?" "Yeah, Shorty?" "Can I ask you a favor?" "Sure thing, Munchkin! whatcha need?" "Do you have a picture of Mommy that I could hang right beside this one?" Uncle Jessy choked back his tears. "I dunno kiddo. I think we might. Let me talk to Daddy, and I'll see what we can do. I make no promises, but I'll talk to him. OK?" "I love you, Uncle Jessy." Unckle Jessy couldn't take it any longer. He gathered Michelle up in his arms, and though she was seven years old, he carried her all the way down stairs like a little baby cradled in his arms. Normally, Michelle would have resisted this notion with every fiber of her being, but tonight, she just wanted to be hugged and kissed by everyone in the family. She lay her head on his forearm, and let out a huge yawn.

"You still need your bath," Uncle Jessy said. "Would you like me to see if Aunt Becky could help you get a bubble bath tonight for a change?" "I want DJ!", Michelle said very exhaustedly, while letting out another huge yawn. "OK sweety. I'll let her know. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Let's go get you some supper first though. Are you hungry?" "Yeah, a little," Michelle admitted.

As Jessy carried Michelle in his arms to the kitchen, they met Steve half way. "Wo! Jessarino!", Steve laughed. "Jess? uh, rino? What the!..." Still laughing, Steve said, "Why are you carrying Michelle?" "It's a long story," Jessy shrugged while repositioning Michelle who now was almost sound asleep in his arms. She'd already snored a couple of times and had her little eyes shut. It had been a really long day!

"Well, I ordered pizza and brought some over.", Steve said. Has Michelle eaten? I'd hate to wake her up, but..." Just then, Michelle lifted her head. "Mmm! is that meatloaf I smell?" "It sure is, Michelle.", Danny said. "And also pizza." Over in the corner, Nicky and Alex were finnishing their bowls of rocky road ice cream.

Michelle didn't even wink at them. She was back asleep again. "She can get her bath in the morning, and I'll save her some pizza and meat loaf. Thank you Steve for thinking of all us with the pizza leftovers." "I just hope Michelle's OK.", he said. "She will be," Jessy said. "Don't worry."

Danny took Michelle from Jessy's arms, and carried her upstairs. He sat with her in her rocking chair for a few minutes while quietly singing Rockabye Baby to her. Again, normally, Michelle would have killed him for doing that at her age, but for one thing, she was sound fast asleep, bless her heart, and for another, she was so stress tuckered out anyway, she would not have resisted anything to be held at that point, and loved. Danny put michelle in her bed, and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead, gave her hair a few strokes with his hand, then went to turn out the light. Just then, Jessy met him at the door. He was holding both the baby monitors. "Think we should use these tonight, Danny?" "meh...", he said in no more than an audible whisper. "She's gone. I wouldn't worry about it. She's fast asleep. I don't even think Comet would wake her at this point."

Comet then as if on queue let out a horrendously loud bark. "Comet!", Jessy said. "Shut up!" Jessy closed the door behind Danny. Once outside of earshot range, they both histerically started laughing. Jessy, again had tears pouring down his face from laughing so hard. "Oh Comet! That is so like you to do that!"


End file.
